Another Birthday
by GundamNook
Summary: 2H ficlet. Sequel to 5:49. It's Duo's Birthday and he plans to spend it at his usual place. But this year, something is a little different! You don't have to have read 5:49 to understand this ficlet.


Title: Another Birthday  
Author: Sarah-sensei  
Pairings: 2H  
Rated: G  
Warnings: Just some fluffy goodness, and AU  
Sequal to: 5:49

* * *

Another year, another Birthday. Alone. Every year since I moved out on my own, it has been the same boring thing. I usually end up across the street at Howard's Diner. Celebrating with a cup of coffee, a bowl of vanilla ice cream, mom's package of fresh from the garden strawberries, and Howard singing "Happy Birthday" in the background. That Howard. He always knows how to make a guy feel miserable. I chuckle at the thought of another Birthday with Howard. But I don't think I'd have it any other way.  
  
As expected, the mail carrier has dropped off Mom's Birthday package. Looking at the clock, I decide to head across the street to the diner. With mom's package under my arm, I head out.  
  
I open the door to the diner and head to my usual corner stool, right up against the front counter. I set the package on the counter, not paying any attention, and proceed to take off my coat. The cup of coffee slides right under my nose. I look up to say thanks to Howard, but instead I'm greeted with the most beautiful pair of soft cornflower blue eyes.  
  
"Hilde!" I squeak out, startled.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" She giggles back to me.  
  
"I didn't know you were working right now. I thought you got off around noon?"  
  
"Howard scheduled me for tonight. He told me it would be well worth it." She says as she winks at me. She heads down the counter to refill another customer's coffee cup.  
  
"Hey, there's the Birthday boy!!" I see Howard come out of the kitchen with his arms out, ready to give me a big hug. I brace the old man. "So how old are you this year, Kid?"  
  
I lightly hit Howard in the shoulder. "You know how old I am. I'm in here every year for my Birthday."  
  
"I know that Kid, but she doesn't." He says smiling as he gestures towards Hilde.  
  
"You asked her to work tonight because of me, right?" I ask the old man, with a grin.  
  
"She wanted to see you again. You two really hit it off the first time you came in here when she was working. She said it was great to finally meet the man she been waving to every morning and couldn't wait to see you again." Howard smiles back as he heads back around the counter.  
  
I take my seat and begin unwrapping the package in front of me. A second later, Hilde slides the bowl of vanilla ice cream under my nose. On top is one lit solitary candle.  
  
"So, how old are you this year, Duo?" She asks as she leans towards me.  
  
"I'm 21 today. How old are you?" I never bothered to ask her the first time, so I was kind of curious.  
  
"I'll be 21 in a few months. Oh, are those strawberries?" Hilde asks, gesturing to the semi-opened package next to the ice cream.  
  
I take one out of the box to show her. "Yes, they are! My mother sends me a box of them every year for my Birthday. I love eating them with the vanilla ice cream."  
  
Hilde winks at me, and then takes the strawberry out of my hand. "You'd better blow out your candle and make a wish before the ice cream melts." She says.  
  
I look at the candle in front of me. I draw in a breath, and am about to blow. Just before I release my breath, Howard comes up from behind Hilde and starts to sing. I release my breath and the candle goes out. Everyone in the diner begins to clap. I start blushing and sink lower into my stool.  
  
"Mmm... these are good!" I look up to see Hilde taking a bite out of the strawberry she had just taken from me a minute before.  
  
"Mom grows the best strawberries."  
  
She takes another from the box and swirls it into the ice cream. "Now, open wide!" She sticks the ice cream covered strawberry into my open mouth. I think that was the best strawberry I had ever eaten!  
  
Hilde and I continue to enjoy the strawberries up until closing. Before I go, I ask Hilde for a date. She happily accepts! I throw on my coat, and with a final Birthday wish from them and a fond farewell from me, I wander outside. As I'm walking towards my apartment, a delightful smile spreads across my face. I think back to that first strawberry and say to myself, _'this has got to be the best Birthday ever!'_


End file.
